Union of Bossciallist Republics
The Union of Bossciallist Republics ''"Working in uniscene, we have acomplished an utopia, an utopia without greed or envy. Everyone is equal for eternity. Equality is the only way to prevent suffering and we intend to spread our values throughout the galaxy, to save those suffering from their terrible governments". ~Moonclaw Aruk, Representative of the UBR in 2333'' Discovering the Stars in 2195, the Union of Bossciallist Republics was forced to seek new homeworlds due to their war-devistated homeworld. For many years they would expand into the stars, not finding any intelligent life. They sought others for countless years, finding ancient ruins on a world, believed to be a colony of an unidentified precursor empire. They heavily invested into the colony, halting their technological development. Yet when they finally unveiled the mystery, they were only greeted by an AI that congratulated them on discovering it and telling them to be proud of themselfes. Shortly after, they made contact with various empires surrounding them. They quickly joined into a federation with the [[Seestern Empire]] and Buick Empire called the Triple Block. The size of the UBR made them a target for many empires, such as the Eres Fünf Hyperlanes and the Galactic Ruhl Regieme, who declared formal rivaleries against the UBR. Yet it was ultimatley the Ginstron who attacked the UBR in the [[Skirmish of Dratheus]]. Following the war, the Boss pursuit the status of a superpower and effectively becomming one by the year 2300. During the early 2300s, the UBR began drasticaly expanding their military, sometimes even spending more than 30% of their gdp on it. Coupled with the [[Axel Order]] Joining the Triple Block, and the drastic change from a chain of defensive pacts into a direct federation now known as the Leftern Block, ensued a massive arms race between the [[Enlightened covenant]] and the recently formed [[Leftern Block]]. Being supported by the Seestern Empire's enormous economy, the UBR became in charge of the Leftern Block's military and thus won the arms race against the Enlightened covenant. Since the EC was plagued by dozends of conflicts, it was thought for a time, that the Leftern Block was on the way to rule the galaxy. This Changed however, when the Ringed Horrors of The Void, began plaguing the Buick, Seestern and outskirts of the UBR itself. The Leftern Block's economy fell. Shortly before the Andromeda Panic, the UBR tried annexing [[Flos Arsch]] but ultimatley retreated due to the [[The Andromeda Panic|Andromeda Panic]] commincing. Making Matters worse, in 2410 the Enlightened Covenant began a formal invasion of the Axel Order under the Pretext of the [[Eris Order]] attempting to join the Leftern Block. This was known as the Hot war, and only because the Enlightened Covenant had to simultaniousley face the threat from the [[Pflüger Combine of Eradication Pacification|Pflüger Combine of Doom and Eradication]], the Leftern Block was able to achieve a Status Quo with the Enlightened Covenant with a no Join guarantee from the Eris Order and [[Lote Domy]] empire. Were it only a couple more years, both Federations would have undoubtably collapsed. This happened with the Leftern Block, because the UBR attempted to impose Bommunism onto the Seestern Empire. This minor conflict ultimatley led to countless uprisings in the UBR and temporarily split the state into its 8 Republics. Following [[Skysef Falin's]] brutal reunification campaign, the UBR reunited and joinded the Leftern Block once more. At first they were hostile to the fact that the Bench Press Empire had taken the Leading position in the Leftern Block, but they evenually became very close allies due to the BPE supporting them financially. Another Arms Race Between the LB and EC began, but this time it became the military ramp up in the galaxy to this time, since the Ancient rivals Bench Press Empire and Axis Order were on the Verge of war. This War ultimatley happened. And while EC troops didn't directly harm UBR land, the strain on the economy became clearly visible. Ultimatley an armistice had to be signed because of the TOM containment conflict. Following the construction of the Intergalactic Maginot Line, the UBR officially abdicated it's leading role in the Leftern Block towards the Bench Press Empire. Following a short period of peace, the Enlightened Covenant once more attacked the Block. While the BPE invaded the Domy, the rest of the Block's forces, led by the UBR launched a rapid invasion into Enlightened Covenant, reaching very deep into the Covenant, yet their forces were cut off and were forced to surrender, dealing a fatal blow to the Block. Making matters worse, rumours began spreading of the Axis Order having developed an immense superweapon. Theese rumours together with the War exhaustion caused the Leftern Block to abandon the war, triggering a civil war. The UBR and Buick wanted to split from the Block, calling themselfes the Young ones, while the BPE and SE, were now the Old ones. The UBR was eventually defeated and a newly formed Leftern Block, comprising more members was established. It weren't long untill conflict arrose, this time against the Credit League. History Conflict has plagued the Boss History. They blamed greed and envy for their suffering, thus they ended conflict by becomming selfless. First Record of Civilization (30.000 B.R) The Boss Date Back to over 30.000 B.R. Primitive housing structures, well preserved under vulcanic ash have been found on Bossua dating this far back. It is believed that they remained a Tier 0 to Tier 1 civilization for the next twenty millenia. Numistic Order Infiltration attempt (4.000 B.R) As the numistic order tried adding to their number, the Boss weren't overlooked. It is now known that an observation post from the Numistic Order is responsible for the religious believ "BUMA" that is now known to be directly connected to the Numistic Order's religious belief. Around this time, the Boss had also a rapid increase of technology, leading them on the path to becomming a Tier 5 civilization, due to the Observation Post's influence. The Recconing ( 0 A.R) In an effort to save the Boss from doom, the Numistic Order destroyed their Observation post, causing the Boss to go into anarchy, since they have become dependent from the outpost. Remaining in a combination of Tier 4 and Tier 0 Technologies, the Boss developed a Caste system, which ranked individual Boss on their levels of technology. Typically the highest technologically advanced Boss Clans were the leaders while the rest were poorly treated and undesirabled. This created a basis for conflict, which would last for over a millenia. Technological progress would also stop for the same time period, thus the Boss became stuck in an endless suffering The First evidence of Bommunism (1600 A.R) During this time, a philosopher which coined Boss culture in similar ways such as Car Haen did the Benchmasters, named Farl Warx invented the concept of Bommunism, an utopia aimed at achieving a Heavenly living standart. This concept however remained lost in history for a long time afterwards, since his teachings were discarded. Revolution (1900 A.R) Around 1900 A.R the Boss embraced Bommunism and thus a golden age of prosperity followed. The public believed ultimate utopia was achieved. Every Boss had to work. The concept of wealth was also abolished. Uprisings or anything similair would be crushed by force and thus the public became afraid of resisting. Ultimatley a radical groop, promising to free the people stole nuclear bombs and destroyed the surface of Bossua. Recovery (2100 A.R) The Boss eventually began to recover, while only a fraction of the population survived and their planet being now a tombworld, the Boss, reunited with the old Bossciallist system under the newly formed banner of the UBR began focusing on the stars and by 2195 they would construct their first Hyperdrive driven spacecraft. Biology Racial Differences Unlike most species in the galaxy, the Boss possess only minor differences between eachother. While of course, some may have slight deviations, regarding their facial structure or body types, in general, the Boss can be summed up as being among the non racial defined races. General Physicality The Boss in general prefer () climates, due to their ground based avian bodies. The Boss are considered to be among the taller species of the galaxy, since their average size hovers around 2 meters in height. Their strength is slightly above average and can be compared to the Cultist Species. They are also relatively quick thinkers and acters, due to their Theta Structured Brain, in which the Brain is an unicene organ, unlike in most other races, where it is separated into two halves. However, where they are falling behind is regenerative capabilities. While a Boss may seem bulky at first, one has to consider their avian Bone structure, which has almost no regeneration effect and is very easily damaged. This leads to the Boss having also comparatively small living standards, usually around 60-70 Years, however, Boss who aren't plagued by injuries may live upwards of 120 Years. Additionally to countereffect their weak regenerative capabilities, the Boss have developed among the best imune systems in the galaxy, making them unaffected by virtual any disease. They are all-eaters and consume up to 3000 Kcal. of nutrients per day. They most interesting aspect of them is the fact that they are amids evolution. They posess a third eye on the top of their forehead, which is only functional within 20% of the populous. Genders The Boss are divided into two genders, like most races, although the differences may be hard to spot for outsiders. The Boss female is generally slightly slimmer and taller than the male, but overall, were it not for their styling and different voice sounds, they could be perceived as identical. Procreation The Boss procreate at a relatively slow pace. They birth children like mamals, despite them being avians. They can Procreate very early in their age but rarely have over two children. This is due to their One Child Policy, to prevent overcrowding on their planets. Culture Genders and Family Family life is compareatively low valued in Boss society, due to their selflessness. Boss focus on the common good for the collective and support each other, putting family members on an equal level as strangers. Boss live together in their respective families however and still take care of their children. Adding to their selflessness, Boss have no conflict between individuals within their society. Everyday Life Boss Life typically focuses all around on work. As Children, their future professions are Chosen by the state, which ultimatley determines their future. Regardless of the Job, seemingly every Boss seems to be happy with it's Profession. Once a year, the Boss have sort of a holliday, known as "Worktober", where they ironicly work themselves to comlete Exhaustion. This holliday has however saved the Boss Economy countless times. While relatively abscent from the Overall galactic community, the Boss have integrated themselves quite well into the cultures of the Leftern Block, and are generally considered to be forthcomming, even by the Benchmasters. Examples of Architecture The Boss are renowned for their "Devoid" architectural style, constructing enormous structures in massive numbers, standing very closely together. Their cities are considered to be the densest urban centers of any species in the galaxy, in fact they are so dense that most Boss cities have their own microclimate within. Boss Cities and structures feature also a very claustrophobic design towards aliens. Examples of Boss Culture Government